


under where?

by moonflowerslove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Knee Socks, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Wears Panties, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowerslove/pseuds/moonflowerslove
Summary: Oikawa Tooru doesn’t know for sure when he realized he was open to pretty much anything (and anyone), but he supposed it might’ve started when he was in middle school.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	under where?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the title but I totally couldn't help myself. lmk what you think!

Oikawa Tooru doesn’t know for sure when he realized he was open to pretty much anything (and anyone), but he supposed it might’ve started when he was in middle school.

13 years old, he already knew that his appreciation for beauty extended beyond the confines of gender, and it didn’t matter how a person identified as long as they were _breathtaking_ and clothes weren’t meant for just one set of people to wear.

He deserved nothing but the best of the best after all.

Oikawa _loved_ the Kitagawa First uniforms; silk ties that softly slipped through his fingers every morning, the familiar sensation never failing to wake him up a bit, a choice of either beige or black slacks that fitted and flared in such a slight, but emphasizing way, and so on.

And while he loved the way he looked, he grew even more of an appreciation for how nice things felt on his skin.

Outside of school and volleyball practice he could be found in slightly oversized, but definitely warm hoodies and crewnecks, smooth athletic shirts that caressed his skin, and eventually even half-open silk button downs in his high school years.

He allowed the rough pats and congratulatory hands to linger on his skin when it came to volleyball, especially if it meant bonding with his team, but he hated being touched by _ugly_ textured things outside of that.

(And that’s why he appreciated Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan who spent so much time with him but seemed to touch him the least and _understood_ his boundaries. Iwa-chan who would let Oikawa hang off his arm when they were standing on the train where Oikawa _hated_ the feel of overhanging straps meant to be held on to and would fall if it meant not touching them. Iwa-chan who paid attention.)

The worst thing though was the underneath.

No matter how comfortable he was with the fabrics touching his arms and legs and everything else, there was always that discomfort with what came last.

You see, there were two options for male underwear- boxers or briefs and _God_ , did Tooru hate both of them.

Boxers were useless, roughly textured articles of clothing that literally only covered his lower areas. They held nothing in, they couldn’t help create smooth lines under his tighter pants and jeans, and they hid literally nothing. What was the point?

The only reason briefs got even a _semblance_ of a pass is because they were tight, and though they didn’t hide much, they held everything in- allowing Tooru to play volleyball as he was meant to without worrying about uncomfortable movements and certain parts of him getting stuck where they shouldn't.

It was in Tooru’s 3rd year at Aoba Johsai that he discovered his savior, his holy grail.

Being the captain of a _very_ strong and successful volleyball team, already in the top 4 high school teams of the Miyagi prefecture and with the potential to turn the team into a lasting powerhouse school, Oikawa was obviously pretty popular all around.

Girls blushed when he walked past them with a bright greeting smile and regularly gushed about the kind, yet gallant Oikawa Tooru and _oh! did you see their last game_ , and boys commented all the same on how Oikawa was too pretty to really be a boy. Everyone in between simply admired, longed for, or wanted to be him.

(Except Iwa-chan who took one look at a brightly grinning Tooru approaching him, because it always Iwa-chan that he was walking towards, and would ask _What do you have to be so happy about dumbass,_ to which he would reply _Seeing you always makes me happy Iwa-chan_ , and receive a grunt of annoyance in turn.)

He received confessions and gifts on a bi-weekly basis ( _It really should be weekly! I can’t believe not everyone loves me…_ A glare. _I can’t believe you get confessions at all with your shitty attitude_. A pout. _Aww! Iwa-chan! Don’t be so mean! You totally love me too!_ A grin and a grimace.)

But this week was different, Left inside his locker was a love note- typical, but this time they said they left a gift by his bike, and when he got there, no one was there- not so typical. Even if people were shy, they generally liked to confess with at least a name signed on the note or gift so he could know who they came from.

He picked up the paper bag and to text Hajime who-

**From: Iwalicious <3** ****

I had to leave early today, don’t wait up

**To: Iwalicious <3** ****

Awwww, you remembered to text me. I’m so happy you thought about me Iwa-chan~~

Not waiting for the response, he rode home and went to his room and upon opening the bag he saw the gift and

_Oh?_

Curiosity peaked as inside the bag were a pair of _satin panties_. Oikawa didn’t want to touch some person's gross underwear and chose to read the note instead. Which, if he were to believe it, said that the underwear was unused, newly bought but they wanted him to have something that would make him think of them.

This was ridiculous of course because there was no name, but whatever.

The panties were a plain navy blue with lacy, scalloped edges that Tooru, _objectively_ , knew would look amazing on him.

Picking them up carefully, still not entirely sure of his actions or could he really trust the note or-

Ohmygod they felt amazing.

Oikawa felt the satin slide over his palms as he unfolded the panties to look at their design properly. They were a standard cut and just maybe he could…?

The slightly upward cut of the back of the panties framed Tooru’s butt in a way that made it look rounder, the scalloped edges making the underwear playful yet sexy, and everything was still neatly covered and restrained the front, the satin feeling like heaven against his more sensitive areas.

Standing in front of his mirror in that moment is what made Oikawa really realize that there were better options out there and _hell yea!_ he didn’t have to stick to wearing briefs, and occasionally the dreaded pair of boxers.

That had been about a year ago in the spring of his third high school year, and he was now in the spring of his first year at university. Since that day he had built up his own collection, surreptitiously and hiding underwear in a box in his closet, and now that he was in school, he could keep it freely in the drawers of his university-provided dresser.

Unless he had volleyball practice, Oikawa took to wearing panties every day. Why, after all, should he deny himself such a pleasure? There was nothing inherently sexual about him wearing them, but it was more like constant comfort that he hadn’t known he needed before. And he wasn’t ashamed of it, no- more just kind of shy.

He still remembers the day Iwa-chan found out he wore panties.

He had made the mistake of wearing panties the day of practice, and made sure to get undressed and get in the showers last, so no one would see him slipping off his favourite pair, the olive green pair that matched Iwa-chan’s eyes, he chose to wear that day.

Near the end of his shower he heard Iwa-chan’s raised voice say, “What are you doing?!” And he was curious because no one really made Hajime mad outside of him, and he quickly began to pout as he walked out.

However, as soon he stepped into the locker room, he felt dread quickly bubble up in his stomach.

One of his teammates had obviously been rifling through his bag just responded, “I was just looking for this Ace wrap I let him borrow, man chill.” and oh my _God_ what if he sees, oh my _God,_ _did_ he see?

Sweet Iwa-chan who was the meanest, nicest person and absolute best friend in the world replied, “Just wait for him to give it to you. Leave.” And the guy walked out, leaving Oikawa feeling like his dignity had been narrowly left intact.

But his heart dropped once again when Iwa-chan, hesitantly, held out a familiar scrap of green fabric, “I, uh, figured you wouldn’t have wanted anyone to find these.”

Faking confidence as the implications of, wowHajimeknowsthatIwearpanties,canhetellthatthisisaregularthinghashenoticedbefore raced through his head, Oikawa teased in a shaky voice, “How sweet of you Iwa-chan, do you like them?”

And wow what the Fuck.

Why did he ask that?? Why was that the first thing that came to mind?

“I don’t really like them, but I think I would if they were on you. Everything looks good on you.” And then Hajime was gone before Tooru could really recover or retort, and that’s what brought Tooru to now.

He has a plan and he will get what he wants.

Sliding the familiar olive green panties up his legs followed by black shorts and light grey knee socks that he knew made his legs look longer than life (and had the added benefit of making Iwa-chan blush), he topped off the outfit with a drooping white sweater.

Oikawa then strolled out his room to the living/ community area of his suite.

Iwaizumi had let himself into the suite while Oikawa was still in the shower, as he was used to his friend inviting him over just to not be ready by the time he got there.

"You were ready faster than normal and you sent me such a panicked text, are you good Shittykawa?” the soon-to-be-victim-of-undeniable-gay-love-and-lust-for-Oikawa-Tooru questioned.

“What do you mean I sent a panicked text?!” He squawked in indignation, before calming himself (that was decidedly Not sexy and only sexy things are allowed when you’re seducing your best friend of 14 years). “You of all people should know by now that if it’s less than 8 exclamation points then it’s not panic, it’s just my naturally excitable, and lovable, nature~”

It was in ignoring Oikawa’s stupid explanations that Hajime finally turned from where he had been fiddling with the taller man’s TV and promptly flushed at the sight on Tooru in knee socks, before whipping his head back around and going back to restlessly flipping through channels.

 _That’s more like it_ , Tooru thought smugly. 

“What do you want from me boke?”

“Awww, don’t be like that Iwa-chan~!” The brunette sauntered to the couch where he collapsed and draped himself over his friend, who immediately began struggling. “I just haven’t seen you in so long!”

“We literally had morning practice 10 hours ago-“ a grunt of effort, "get off Trashykawa!"

“600 minutes without your amazing presence!” Oikawa replied, before Iwaizumi finally gave up the faux-struggle. He knew he was no match for the taller boy’s grip when he got into his moods like this.

Seeing Hajime having resigned to his fate, Oikawa triumphantly perched himself in the boy’s lap, head inserting itself into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck (who took in the slightest gasp at the sensation of Tooru's cold nose brushing his neck) and wrapping his arms in a slightly less tight hug,

The black-haired boy’s face continued to burn, though fading slightly as he got more comfortable with the position, and he lamely turned his attention to the Tv- _was that Jeopardy playing? He loved Jeopardy_ \- in an attempt to ignore Oikawa. 

They were silent for a moment before Tooru let out an extended sigh. “This is stupid.”

“What?” Hajime returned, confused.

"We’re laying here in a semi-hormone induced state that isn’t going to amount to anything for either of us, if you don’t acknowledge me.”

“I am not in a semi-hormone induced state,” said Hajime with all the dignity he could muster.

“Iwa-chan, I’m sitting on your lap, in knee socks. You probably know what I’m wearing under these shorts considering the locker room incident last week. I’m literally a walking fetish for you,” the brunette countered flatly. "You’re horny. Oh no wait, now you’re _more_ horny.”

“Would you stop that boke?” shot the boy, blushing. It was rare that Oikawa was so blatant with his intentions and the combination of the situation and Tooru being _not-fucking-difficult_ for once was everything Iwaizumi had ever dreamed of.

He was right. Oikawa Tooru being agreeable (and in knee socks and panties) was his fetish.

He hated it when Trashykawa was right.

“Anyway, we both know you’re attracted to me. I’m letting you know I’m attracted to you right now. What’s not adding up?” Tooru continued.

“It’s… thrilling,” he answered lamely.

“Isn’t it though? But that’s not an answer, I put special effort into trying to get you to jump me and you’re not jumping me. Explain.”

“First of all, don’t go projecting your fantasies Shittykawa,” Hajime huffed irritably, “Consent is sexy and I don’t just jump anyone I think is attractive. And second of all, did you ever consider that I might be straight- ”

“Pffft~" Oikawa suddenly turned away to full bodily laugh at the suggestion.

“Okay! So maybe I’m not straight!”

“ “Maybe” HA,” the brunette repeated in a deeper voice, mockingly, before laughing again.

“Shut up and listen to me!” Iwaizumi finally demanded. Tooru sobered up, for the most part, and unwrapped his arms to lean back and recline in his position on the boy’s lap. “I care about you Trashykawa. You’re a terrible, narcissistic, hard-working, and beautiful person, and my longest lasting friend. I do like you, but I don’t want to just- just _bone_ you. I want to hold your hand and keep you from practicing too hard and take you to dinner. Before I solve my “hormone-induced high” as you put it.”

Hajime’s eyes were narrowed into a glare and he was blushing, out of anger _and_ embarrassment, but determined all the same to get his feelings across as straightforwardly as possible, “You're going to have to date me to get this dick.”

And Tooru-

Tooru was stupidly in _like_ with him. Because, for once in his life he actually wanted to be touched and roughly handled, he wanted Iwa-chan to see what was underneath (metaphorically _and_ physically ;-)~~ ) and Iwa-chan just wanted to take care of him, like usual. Paid attention to what he really wanted and read him, like usual.

“Ne, Iwa-chan is so sweet isn’t he?” The teasing words didn’t match the soft tone as he leaned in to bump his nose against Iwaizumi’s.

A large hand skimmed it’s way up his back, under his sweater, to cradle his neck and hold him gently in place, where their warm breaths softly mingled as they just closed their eyes and processed what had transpired.

“Oika- Tooru…” the brunette opened his eyes to his friend’s(?) uncharacteristic soft tone and use of his first name. The intimacy of the word didn’t escape him.

“Will you please get off my lap… your butt is really bony.”

And in the ensuing play wrestling, nothing had outwardly changed in their relationship, but a warm feeling wrapped Oikawa’s heart and a weird _blob_ of affection curled in his stomach.

He totally should’ve shown Iwaizumi his panties earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa wins this wrestling match when he bends over and yanks down his shorts, displaying the panties with a taunt about how they match Iwa-chan's eye color perfectly. 
> 
> Iwaizumi has to rush to the bathroom to stem a nosebleed and Oikawa plots what to do with the new information that Iwa-chan is totally a pervert
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
